A Day in the Life of: Bubbles
by Darknessxxx
Summary: How Bubbles spends her day.


A day in the Life of a PowerPuff

Darknessxxx

**This story is... meh at best. Something I wrote to go with another story of mine, oh and I don't own The PowerPuff Girls**

**Bubbles**

The sun shined through the window of the PowerPuff Girls room, awakening the sleeping Bubbles, who immediately opened her eyes and greeted the day before her.

"Good morning sunshine! Thanks for brightening up my day as you usually do!" She turned to the stuffed animal collection sitting in the corner. "Good morning my cute dolls; I hope you had a nice night."

Suddenly, Blossom's alarm went off, which Buttercup immediately threw across the room. "Good Morning Buttercup!" Bubbles said.

"Mffgr!" Buttercup's return to her dreams muffled her response. Blossom, having not heard her alarm go off, was still asleep.

Shrugging, Bubbles decided to head towards the washroom to ready herself for the day ahead. She quickly washed up, and returned to her room to get dressed. While doing she did so, Blossom began stirring.

"Good morning!" Bubbles said to her awakening sister.

"What time is it?" Blossom asked.

"It's, uh…" Bubbles looked to the nightstand, where Blossom's alarm clock usually sits, to where it now lay, smashed, on the floor.

"What happened to my alarm clock!?" Blossom asked, noticing that her clock was missing.

"I, don't know" Bubbles said, unconvincingly. "Anyway, I'm going to go see if breakfast is ready yet." Bubbles then hurried downstairs, where The Professor was busy preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Professor!" Bubbles said.

"Morning Bubbles!" The Professor greeted her. "Breakfast will be ready in a little while. So just take a seat."

Not long after Bubbles took her seat at the breakfast table, Blossom joined her.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" she asked.

"Not yet" Bubbles answered. "But it shouldn't be long." The two was still waiting when Buttercup entered the room.

"G'morning Buttercup!" Bubbles said to, the definitely awake, Buttercup.

"Mmhmm" Buttercup mumbled back. "What's for breakfast?"

Just then, The Professor entered the room and placed their breakfast in front of them.

'_Liver and onion?' _Bubbles thought to herself, _'bleh'._ She stirred the contents of her plate around. when no-one was paying any attention to her, she subtlety, using her super speed, flew small portions of her meal to into the trash cans of other rooms in the house. By doing so, she managed to get away with eating less than half of what was on her plate.

Once breakfast was over, the three girls set out for school, and no sooner than when they arrived, The PowerPuff Hotline went off.

Blossom quickly answered the phone. Buttercup, meanwhile, groaned.

"What now!" Buttercup said.

"There must be trouble in Townsville" Bubbles said.

"Oh man" Buttercup said, before slamming her face on her desk.

Bubbles was confused about her sister's reluctant attitude. "I thought you'd be excited! You're usually the first to dive into a fight."

"Yeah, a real fight" Buttercup said, her face still in her desk. "But, odds are this is some sort of petty crime not even worth the effort of going into town."

Before Bubbles could say anything, Blossom confirmed that the city was in danger, and the three of them were needed.

"you two can go!" Buttercup mumbled. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But Buttercup, we need your help" Bubbles said, trying to encourage her sister's co-operation. Unfortunately, Buttercup was adamant that the crisis was most likely to tedious to warrant her having to fly into town.

Buttercup eventually gave in and followed, when Blossom pointed out that they were scheduled to learn quadratic equations in class that day.

Because Buttercup still seamed upset, Bubbles tried cheering her up. "So, at least we don't have to be in school right now!" she said, but Buttercup didn't respond.

It wasn't until they reached the city limits that Buttercup spoke again.

"So what's the big deal anyway?" she asked. "The Gangreen Gang up to no good?"

"The mayor said that there were monsters in the city" Blossom said. "But I'm not seeing any from here.

"Maybe it was Fuzzy Lumpkins" Bubbles said thinking that the forest dwelling creature was responsible for the call. "And he's not here anymore because he went back to his shack in the woods!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup, who was less than enthusiastic about the idea, said sarcastically. "Or maybe, Mojo Jojo made some sort of WMD that we can't see, 'cause he also made a cloaking device for it."

Blossom considered the ideas that her sister supplied. "We can't discount those possibilities" She said. "Bubbles, you go check and make sure Fuzzy isn't up to anything. Buttercup, you take Mojo. I'm going to the Mayor for clarification on what we're supposed to be looking for."

Her mission given to her, Bubbles set out to the forest on the outskirts of town. Soon enough, she found herself outside the cabin, and, determined to ensure the safety of the city, walked towards the door. She was about to make her presence known, when she heard a noise behind her.

Bubbles turned around and saw the familiar orange eyes of an old friend of hers. "Bullet!" she cried out as she rushed to the, chemical-X infused, flying squirrel that was once an honorary member of The PowerPuff Girls.

Without a care in the world, the two rolled playfully on the grass outside of the cabin.

"What is going on here?" their fun was short lived when a rough sounding voice behind them was heard.

Bubbles and Bullet turned to face the speaker and gasped. "Butch!?" Bubbles said to the green eyed RowdyRuff Boy standing in front of her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Duh" Butch said. "We live here now!"

"Yeah! We live here now!" Boomer, the blue RowdyRuff Boy echoed.

"Oh, yeah" Bubbles stammered, having forgotten that fact. "Well, I came here for Fuzzy, and since he's not here, I'd better be off! Come on Bullet." She lifted herself into the air, encouraging Bullet to do the same.

"Not so fast!" Butch said. "Why not stay with us?"

"Yeah!" Boomer repeated. "Why don't you stay here and play with us?"

"I can't" Bubbles told them. "I really have to go! Why don't the three of you…" she paused when she realized that only two of the three RowdyRuff Boys were present. "Uh, where's Brick?"

"Brick went into town!" Boomer said.

"Brick is in town?" Bubbles uttered a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah!" Boomer said once again. "And he left me in charge of looking after the place!"

"Nu-uh" Butch said to him. "I'm in charge of looking after the place."

"Yea-huh!" Boomer said back. The two began arguing back and forth, completely ignoring Bullet, who had retreated into the woods, and Bubbles, who was flying back towards town.

'_This is bad' _Bubbles thought. _'Fuzzy Lumpkins is one thing, but a RowdyRuff Boy? Who knows what kind of trouble he's up to?' _In no time, Bubbles spotted a red streak of light, which most likely belonged to the red RowdyRuff, and a light green light, Buttercup, chasing after it.

Taking her place behind her sister, Bubbles and Buttercup flew into the grocery store that Brick had entered.

"Okay you criminal scum!" Buttercup shouted at Brick. "Put the goods down and put your hands in the air!"

Since Brick didn't do anything to comply with Buttercups demands, Bubbles decided to reinforce the statement. "Didn't you hear? She said put the goods on the floor and your hands in the air!" she said.

To Bubbles' annoyance Brick seemed amused at her comment, but he did what he was asked. Shortly afterwards, Blossom arrived, and the three of them advanced on Brick.

"You think I'm afraid of you lame-oh girls!?" Brick said defiantly, but Bubbles noticed that he had taken a few steps back.

_'He's afraid of us' _Bubbles realized. _'He can't take all three of us on at the same time and he knows it!'_

"If you think you can take us" Blossom, who evidently came to the same realization as Bubbles, said. "Then you're as dense as, well, a 'brick'!"

Bubbles laughed at Blossom's comment, the knowledge that Brick couldn't beat them on his own and Butch and Boomer were back at Fuzzy's cabin in the woods, made her feel unusually confident. "Maybe that's why he's called that" Bubbles joked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day!" Brick said, still trying to sound tough. "And I've spent most of it with Boomer!"

Still allowing her mind to wander, Bubbles thought about his blonde haired brother. "What kind of 'stupid' things would you hear around that cutie?" Bubbles heard herself asking.

"All he talks about is blowing stuff up!" Brick told her.

"All you guys ever do is blow stuff up!" Blossom pointed out to him

'_Wait, do they?' _Bubbles found herself thinking. _'When I disguised myself as Boomer to infiltrate their gang, they did other things!'_

"Yeah, well Boomer is especially prone to making things go boom!" Brick said in response to Blossom's statement.

Bubbles began laughing at the 'Boomer making things go boom' statement, which she found considerable funny, though Blossom didn't seem to share her view. "Come on, that's funny!" Bubbles said to the hand that Blossom was palming her face with.

"No, that's just a coincidence" Blossom said.

"Maybe he was named that for that reason" Bubbles argued.

"And I suppose there's a reason for your names" Brick rolled his eyes at them.

"Actually" Blossom, who is always ready to recount the reason for her name began. "I was named Blossom because I am 'direct and open'"

"And I was named 'Bubbles' 'cause I'm so 'cute and bubbly'" Bubbles told him.

"More like, because you pop at the slightest touch!" Buttercup said from where she was still standing.

"Look who's talking, Ms. Name also begins with a B!" Bubbles, who didn't like the way Buttercup seemed to want to start a fight, retaliated.

"W-why would you bring that up!?" Buttercup snapped at her.

"Why are you so interested in this petty crime" Bubbles responded, remembering how just that morning Buttercup hadn't wanted to come into town unless there was a good enough reason.

"you think anything a RowdyRuff Boy is _petty_?" Buttercup shot back.

The two ended up arguing about whether or not Buttercup was over reacting to the situation. They argued back and forth until Blossom was forced to break them up.

"Will you two shut up!?" Blossom shouted at them. "While you two were busy bickering Brick, managed to escape!"

Bubbles dropped her gaze to the floor. It wasn't that Brick had escaped that was bothering her, but that he escaped because she had been fighting with her sister. And Buttercup was only doing what she always does, fight against bad guys. She was regretting that she was fighting with her.

"I'm sorry Buttercup!" she blurted. "I don't mind when you fight with villains, but I hate when we fight, and…"

"Bubbles!" Buttercup said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry too."

Bubbles smiled, Buttercup smiled back, and along with Blossom, they all flew home.


End file.
